Vampire Boy!
by StadiumOfLillies
Summary: One-shot at the mo, review if you want it to become a two-shot : Rated K , cuz its just Channy Fluff really ;


Chad smirked as he walked through the doors of the cafeteria. He'd just caught sight of his usual target for annoying – Sonny Monroe.

"Hey Munroe" He said, giving her his signature smirk.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said, making no attempt to keep the attitude out of her voice.

"Oh nothing…. What is it you keep staring at with a dazed look on your face, a poster of me?" Chad said, trying to peer over at the magazine she was now hugging to her chest.

"Ha, you wish," She replied, blushing.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Ugh, a poster of Edward Cullen…" Sonny said his name dreamily, a glazing look in her eyes. Chad felt a pang of jealousy deep in his stomach.

"Psh, why would you look at him? I mean, c'mon, I'm waaaay hotter than him!" Chad said, his voice getting a bit frustrated, jealousy very clear in it.

"Yeah, you really not Chad, why do you care anyway? Jealous…?"

"Of course not Munroe"

"Well I think you are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Not"

"Are"

"Gotcha!" Sonny exclaimed, proud to have beaten him yet again.

""Dang, why do I always fall for that!?" Chad snapped at himself.

"Well, I gotta go rehearse, try not to get too jealous while I'm gone," Sonny said, and with that, she skipped out.

"Stupid Cute" Chad muttered as he walked to his usual table.

*//-\\*//-\\*

"Yes, yes, I'll need those too, and I want it here by lunch!" Chad snapped into his phone. He clicked it off.

"If Sonny crushes on Vampire Boys, a Vampire Boy is just gonna have to come to Condor Studios," Chad spoke aloud.

"You know, if you like Sonny, why don't you just tell her, instead of going to all this trouble to make her like you?" Portlyn answered Chad.

"Because, she won't like me unless I do this, you wouldn't understand," Chad replied, looking at her as if she was a little child.

"Delivery for Chad Cooper," a man said, walking into the Mackenzie Falls Prop House.

"Its Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said, "How did you get in here anyway, isn't there a security guard?" He asked,

"No… there was a sign saying 'Back in 10' though,"

"Oh… well, whatever, just gimme!" Chad said as he signed for the package.

*//-\\*//-\\*

Chad and Portlyn were looking through the materials in the package. It was the 'Look like a Cullen Vampire' set Chad had ordered mere minutes before.

"For ages 3+," Portlyn read aloud, stifling a giggle.

"Shut up, this is gonna help Sonny fall for me. Now…. Er, you like Twilight, don't you? Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure," Portlyn sighed, the stuff she does for her friends.

15 Minutes, and a lot of squealing later, Chad was looking as ghostly white as can be.

"Wow, this body make-up really works!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, wait, your missing the final touch," Portlyn said, handing Chad a pair of gold contact lenses.

"Why do I need these?" Chad questioned.

"Because all the Cullen Vampire's have gold eyes!" Portlyn replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay then," Chad said, putting them on, "How do I look?"

"Like a vampire, now go!" Portlyn said, pushing him out of the set towards the door.

*//-\\*//-\\*

"Hey Sonny," Chad said, pulling up a chair beside her, just as he'd done earlier that morning, "Your lunch looks… interesting," Chad said, staring at the moving glop on her plate.

"Yeah… its really something," Sonny replied. She looked up at Chad, and when she caught sight of him, went into a fit of giggles!

"What... are y, you… wearing!?" Sonny stuttered, still laughing.

"What? I look like that vampire crush of yours!" Chad exclaimed.

"Wait, you did all this for me?" Sonny said, the laughing dying down.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I thought since you like him, you might of liked me almost as much as I like you if I looked like this."

"Chad! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" she cooed, "But… It wasn't actually Edward Cullen I was admiring, I just told you that to stop you finding out I was actually looking at this," Sonny said, pulling out the magazine. She flicked it open to a page showing a poster of Chad from a photo shoot.

"Wait, so, you like me to then? And you don't like vampires?" Chad said, shock in his voice.

"Well, yeah, I do," Sonny replied, blushing a deep shade of red.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me tonight? I can take you to that place we went for our fake one, except, this time its real," Chad asked.

"That sounds great," Sonny said, getting up. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out, a warm, fuzzy feeling welling up inside her.

**(A/N) Just a cute one-shot ****Review, let me know if you want a sequel to this story, set on their first date!! :D! C'mon, you know you do ;) I need enough reviews to convince me to write one though so… review!! xx**


End file.
